the quiet girl in the back
by blackbird46
Summary: I was really mad about The Last Jedi so Camille is there to help but they run into a lot of trouble along the way like a person who hates the Skywalkers families and those are the only hope for the galaxy and someone seeking revenge, will her efforts be wasted. spoilers obviously and very AU.
1. a saved life

**Something you need to know I am not the best writer plus first fic so don't judge. And I do not own this if I did this wouldn't be fan fiction. And do.**

 **remember Camille Chameleon, Veria Chameleon and, Zack Chameleon are my ocs.  
**

 **P.O.V: Luke Skywalker**

Luke was walking out on the white and red ground looking at the ships preparing to fire on him. He was glad he was back on his island because if he was here he would die. Of that he was positive.

They began firing he waited expecting pain it never he keeps forgetting that he isn't here. When they finally stop he brushes dust off his shoulder in an exaggerated way. Kylo Ren came down to fight him and as they ignited their light sabers and began to fight Luke thought _what an Idiot, the light saber I am using was destroyed._

Near the end of their fight Luke didn't look it but he was getting so tired when it was finally over and Luke was back on his island he wanted to tell his sister good bye. Before he could everything around him went black, and the next thing he knew he was in a pool of water next to a girl that looked no older then 16 with her hands in the water that was glowing. "who are you" Luke said suspiciously all the girl said was, "my name is Camille and you nearly died a few seconds ago"

Luke looked at his surroundings, he was in a freezing cold forest but the cold might have something do with the pool of water he was in. The girl had black wavy hair with what looked like a spray tan colored skin wearing what looked scales for clothing and a necklace with a sliver of the moon and a star. He asked, "where am I" Camille said, "my island not the one you were just on." Luke asked, "if I nearly died a few seconds ago how am I alive" she answered, "people with special abilities, like me, when they touch water it heals what ever it is in contact with"

Luke was surprised at this he thought all there was the force obviously he was wrong. Camille pulled her hands out of the water and it stopped glowing and said, "you'll be okay just rest for a few days, you realize that doing that was extremely dangerous right," he chuckled at that and said, "of course I know that, still did it." She laughed at that and Luke thought _she has a beautiful laugh, and why did she save my life_ she said, "there are more like me if you wanted to know my mom and her twin are the only ones" the look one Camille's face said it all there was more to the story and it was too painful to say.

Luke was wanted to know more, but didn't press. If she wanted to tell she would. Camille interrupted his thoughts by saying, "why did you do that any way" he decided to tell her about Kylo and Ray everything when he was finished she said, "well you should get going your friends will be worried about you that is if the know you survived if they don't they still be worried but if they think you are dead they will be morning you do you think they think" Luke marveled at how she was able to come up with those possibilities of the top of her head and responded by saying, "I don't know probably the last one or the second one" Camille helped him out of the pool and suddenly he was dry _how is this possible_ he thought but guessed it had something to do with Camille. He didn't have time to ask because the next thing he knew he was on the island.

 **P.O.V: Ray**

After lifting the rocks and meeting Poe she talked to Leia organa and asked, "do you think Luke is alive" and she answered, "yes, I think so but I'm not positive." Ray asked, "is there any way to know for sure" Leia pondered for a moment, "if he is alive we might find him on that island the map said he was on." Ray said, "then I will go and change our current course" and the joined Chewy in the cockpit of the falcon and told him, "Leia said to the island Luke was on" Chewy barked an agreement. They changed the course to go the island taking the rebellion with them. (side note here in this version only Luke in on the island) When they finally reached the island they got off and started to look for look only to find him in his hut asleep. Ray and Leia relaxed after finding him okay and unharmed but they were curious about what happened with Kylo, but were going to let Luke sleep, but he chooses that moment to wake up.

When Luke woke up Ray wondered why the first thing he did was go outside and look around maybe it was all the people there. Ray didn't ask because she thought he may have just wanted to see if there were many more people on this island then the last time he was up. Leia looked at her brother in a mix of anger and sadness Ray wondered if that was because if Leia blamed herself for what Luke and Kyo having to fight or because she knew what was doing on she didn't know. But if she was sure of anything right now it was Luke was alive and that was all she needed to know right now.

 **P.O.V: Leia organa**

She was mad that her brother wasn't paying attention to her but the fact that he wasn't doing that meant something was wrong or maybe he was curious as to why so many people were here she wanted to know, but it was enough to know he was alive he walked to Luke he turned around and said, "really I do like your hair this way" Leia smiled at Luke and said, "I was thinking of changing it back, and you changed your hair too" Luke laughed and said, "I did you like it" Leia nodded her head. Thinking _you are still the same from the last time I saw you except you were quieter last time._ She needed to know something so she asked, "how did you get way from Kylo and get here before we did and have time to take a nap" he answered, "well I wasn't really there I was here projecting an imagine looking like me and it fought Kyo doing that exhausted me so I slept here and then you came." Leia could tell he was lying so she asked for the truth and he said, "well I'll let you know when I figure it out okay" Leia guessed it was better than nothing so she agreed.

Leia hugged her brother saying, "I've missed you so much" Luke said, "probably as much as I've missed you." Leia whispered in his ear how's dad Luke shrugged, "I haven't talked to him in a while" Leia really to know how her farther was she wished she could see him like Luke could. "when you see him again tell me" she let go of Luke she hoped Ray didn't hear what she said about their farther.

 **P.O.V: Kylo Ren/Ben Solo**

Kylo was mad, that was an understatement, he went to his grandfather's helmet to "talk" to him, what he didn't expect to actually talk to him. He was asking the helmet to forgive him that was when the force ghost of Anakin Skywalker came to him and said, "only if you change and bring down the First Order" then left without another word that left a very confused Kylo Ren in the room.

 **P.O.V: Camille Chameleon**

Camille normally didn't interfere with the world around her but today was one of those rare occasions that she did. Because if Luke died then Anakin wouldn't appear to Kylo and knock some sense into him but the dangers that were coming their way are not things they can face alone but with her help they might succeed she'll have to keep an eye on them. A bystander would have saw a 16-year-old change into a 44-year-old woman that looked completely different. Then look like she was becoming darkness and faded away.


	2. realization

**Again, first fic I don't own Star Wars and the Chameleons are my ocs**

 **P.O.V: Fin**

Rose was injured and it was all his fault. Fin was holding her necklace in his hands wondering _I wish it wasn't so hard_. He was having trouble with his feelings the had a thing for Ray he thinks so and he knows Rose has a thing for him. He started walking down the ship then he saw a girl around 44 holding a necklace with a crescent moon and a star on it. Fin went over to her and asked, "where did you get that" she jumped before answering, "my mother gave it to me when she noticed I would go outside of the house in the middle of the night to look at the stars" Fin looked at her and asked why did she did that. The girl sighed before answering, "mom and dad split when I was young and remarried before he died the woman he married moved in for a little and she blamed for my dad's death so I snuck out at night to look at the stars they were my escape."

Fin felt bad he may have not met his family but that was the end of his family problems unlike this girl's, "how did you come to the rebellion" he asked she said, "the First Order blew up my house for reasons I don't know the rebellion took me in." Fin thought for a minuet here was this girl who told him her past and he didn't even know her name so he asked and she answered Bethany she asked his and he answered Fin.

 **P.O.V: Camille Chameleon/Bethany**

Fin saw her and asked about her past it was a good thing she was a good actor and could pretend like it still hurt. After all she learned from the best actors in the world. She was glad though because he would be able to say that she was there before she interfered. That was a very good thing that would keep her cover until I couldn't any more. The one thing she hated how she pretended that he had snuck up on her she can see everything happing on that planet so yea hard to sneak up on her.

She didn't know why but music all had calmed her. It gave her piece of mind so she, like her knives/swords, never left home without some why to listen to her music. She went away from everyone to listen to her music because it was different from theirs after all it was from Earth a planet in another galaxy. She was listening to _wake me up inside_ by Evanescence when it happened she couldn't see anything unless she used her eyes she knew what was going on her scenes were being dulled by something then everything went blacker than the night sky.

 **P.O.V: Luke Skywalker**

Luke was walking around his island when he saw a dark figure carrying a tied-up girl wearing the same necklace as Camille was. He thought this was Camille's mother or her mother's twin she didn't say if they were male or female so he didn't know. The dark figure said, "you are such an idiot, you really you didn't think I would find you after your little stunt." Luke wanted to know more so he waited for more information. The figure said, "your father would be so mad at your inability to tell when someone was poisoning the air around you to dull your senses, but in the end, he made the same mistake as you did when I killed him."

Luke was shocked at this; the figure had killed this women's father he knew how mad a person can be when finding out news like this. The a tied-up girl said, "so much for a big revel I knew years ago just so you know you talk too much" just then she broke through the ropes binding her with two swords wait ware did those come from. The cut the figure's legs to where they couldn't stand on them. And the girl said, "you may have gotten most of them, but you can't get all of them" suddenly the figure disappeared.

Luke walked up to talk to the girl. Her swords were shrinking and changeling and hid them in her outfit along with others on a nearby rock. _How did I miss those?_ Thought Luke but was still walking to talk to the girl. Before he got there, she said, "I'm not her mother" Luke was studded _how did she know what I was thinking_ Luke thought. The girl answered, "in another galaxy I was once considered the best telepath there." Luke was amazed at how easily she could read his mind. He asked, "do you have any relation to Camille?" she chuckled before answering, "I am her, I know it doesn't look it but Chameleon here." Luke asked, "is that supposed to mean anything" she choose to show him instated of telling him. Her appearance completely changed to look like the 16-year-old Camille.

Camille said, "my family can do that so they call us the Chameleons because where we live there is this animal that can change its appearance just not as complete as we can" Luke thought on this _if this she can read my mind then does she know about my father_ Camille said, "yes I do know about how you blame yourself for his death, just so you know he died a happy man" Luke looked at her like she was a ghost like his father and said, "how would my father be happy with all the mistakes he made in his life" she gladfully answered, "your father was a great man who made some mistakes but in the end he made them right be scarifying himself but let me tell you the reasons why he did that were because he wanted to punish himself for what happened to his family and I know that doesn't make sense, it will."

 **P.O.V: Ray**

Luke went for a walk around the island so Ray decided to take one too. Not with him of course. She needed to clear her head she thought she heard Leia say something about seeing her father, but he was dead so that was out of the question. She wanted to know what they were talking about, but didn't because it was probably something of a soft subject. She knew her parents were. She wanted to know if what Kylo Ren said was true.

She could see why Luke liked to be alone, it was calming and peaceful. It reminds her of home without all the people there the island was so much more peaceful without so much people, she wishes they would go away for some time little did she know that was about to come true.

 **P.O.V: Kylo Ren/Ben Solo**

 _What just happened_ Kylo thought he was so confused at what just happened. After all, his dead grandfather just talked to him how can you not be confused. It was manly what he had said that shook him. _Change why would I have to change I'm just like him how does this not make him horned_ Kylo thought. He wanted answers so when dealing with the dead go to history. Only the type of history he had access to was twisted that he knew. Kylo had been in a battle and what history said was completely different than what had happened. Nerveless, he looked and he didn't find anything to why her would act like that.

So, he decided to try something new he quietly sat in his room trying to focus on his grandfather's past trying to see it. Next thing he knew he was in some place That looked like a thrown room, but it was disvalued like a hurricane had happened in there. There was a minute when he didn't know what was going on, soon he realized that what was going on this was where Darth Vader had died. A young Luke was standing over Darth Vader and someone from behind him telling to kill Vader. Kylo waited for Luke to do it but he throws his light saber away and says, "I'm a Jedi like my father before me." Kylo was confused by this from what he heard about his grandfather he hated being a Jedi he guessed he was wrong.

As the sense unfolded he felt bad about what he _assumed_ about his grandfather and how most were wrong. This on the other was the truth not assumption or lies, Just the truth. At the end of it all he realized he wasn't finishing what he stared he was stared what he had finished, and that was not what he wanted to do. Kylo was thinking about how he wanted to be like his grandfather after seeing this made his dream like a nightmare. What he grandfather had said now made since.

 **P.O.V: no one**

By the time Ray, Luke, and Bethany got back everyone else was gone. Everything was the same as when they left just no people there not one. They were franticly looking for everyone else when they heard a loud voice say, "this is what you get for what you did to me" Ray and Luke didn't have any idea who that was but Bethany did and she was mad.


	3. family secret

**Gaza, I got from a story I heard somewhere and you ever gave me my idea thank you, another thing this story helps me think and sort through my feelings so if I don't need to do that the story doesn't progress. I know it is short but it's good and review please.**

 **P.O.V: Camille chameleon**

She was mad first her grandmother now her step mom. Camille needed to break something so she picked up a rock and ripped it in half. Luke and Ray, mainly Ray, looked at her like her was something out of a book. She said, "what" Ray stutters, "how. . . how did you do that" Camille laughed at that thinking _you lift about 20 rocks without touching them and you are wondering how brock a rock._ That is how she answered Ray and her reaction clearly said I don't like you. Did Camille care nope not one bit, that Camille thought was her best quality not being intimidated by what others say great skill.

Luke asked, "do you know what that is about" Camille growled she actually growled before she answered, "yes, or I was mad for absolutely no reason" her anger was growing she didn't know how that was happening because Camille was pretty angary to begin with. She was beginning to walk away when Ray said, "care to full us in" Camille said with a smirk, "last I checked I couldn't care less and I don't care if you want to know I am not going to tell you" Ray asked, can you at least tell us your name" Camille then said, "ask him" nodding to Luke. Then she faded to black and disappeared.

 **P.O.V: Ray**

Ray did not like that girl she looked at Luke and asked, "so what is her name" Luke looked like he was caught in the middle of I fight with his sister. He answered, "Camille or as she was called in the resistance Bethany" Ray said outraged, "she is an infiltrator and we didn't know it" Luke said, "wow, what you just said was wrong she was here to save lives just like the rest of you because she can, Ray you should learn how to not jump to conclusions."

Ray felt very bad about what she said but she had to know what was going on. She asked Luke and he said, "I don't know much but what I do know she doesn't use the force, there are people who have certain abilities some people hunt them for that Camille's grandmother is one of them and Camille is one of the people with abilities I take it that the voice we herd was one of the hunters. Her father was too he was killed for it by Camille's grandmother, Gaza and she is still hunting the people with certain abilities, halves think that is what they are called. Anyway, that might have been her because it sounded personal."

Ray couldn't argue with that after all it did sound personal, but how did she get here take everyone and not leave any traces. There wasn't even any mess how did anyone accomplish that. She and Luke started to look for any clues and anything the fond was nothing close, at least to them. That didn't stop them from trying to find their friends. They of course they didn't leave the island. Then they heard a low rumbling like the sound of a ship approaching.

 **P.O.V: Kylo Ren**

Kylo did **not** know what to do. He need to help his family, but they didn't trust him to be fair he was a terrible family member. Well a person in general, but he had an idea on how he was going to fix that. He was going to tell the truth for once, he didn't tell Ray the truth about her parents because he saw the best opportunity to turn her, that did not work in the slightest. Now he needed to resolve that.

The only problem with that plan was Kylo had no idea where to start. Any girl named Ray since he took her to get that map nope non- that he can find. So, he went to Jakku to find any information on her and yes, he was in disguise. He found her home nothing in there about her parents the only thing he did notices was a journal with a weird language in it. _If I can decipher the language then I might find a clue in here_ thought Kylo. At the back of the book something in a language he understood it said _if found please return to my daughter Ray or me Stella in the_ Milky Way Galaxy _if you need help ask my step daughter Camille, but if you can avoid it do._ Kylo thought that that was long and this Camille might be the person she needed to see.


	4. the truth is a lie

**Hi how do you like the story so far, I might not update until one-person answers it will just depend on my mood and if I have writers block which is why it took so long**

 **P.O.V: Stella**

All Stella wanted to do was avenge her family. Her daughter and husband were dead because of that woman, Camille. Stella would make Camille suffer for what happened starting with her new friends. Stella walked to the dungeon where she held them she would find out who know Camille the best and _question_ them to make sure Stella knew what she was planning. As she entered the dungeon, it wasn't like other prisons with rats everywhere it was pretty clean, she asked each person, "what do you know about Camille?" and every time the same answer, "who." That told her everything these were not her friends. Stella's only hope now was these were friends of Camille friends and that possibility was quite big.

Camille's voice broke her thoughts, "well that's what they are so, good job you finally got one right" Stella growled at her step-daughter who looked like the 16-year-old and asked, "you come to trade places with them." Camille said, "well I came to tell you that your daughter was alive but if you don't want to know about that I'll just leave" Camille turned to leave and that was when Stella lost it. She threw a pipe that was on the wall at Camille she caught it with her hands and said, "so you do want to know about her well she grew up without you in a desert what was just terrible she kept hoping that her family come and take her away from the scorching heat that killed many. Of course, you don't believe me well it is true" Stella did _not_ believe her one bit.

Who would believe Camille, she was just trying to save her skin and the people Stella had caught. Before Stella could say anything, Camille faded away and all that was left was a picture of a girl that looked so much like her. Stella was surprised at this Camille had brought her proof that her daughter was alive.

 **P.O.V: Kylo Ren**

In Kylo's search for Camille it Took him to the island Luke was on he knew that because well the falcon was there just sitting there. Kylo was in so much trouble he did **not** want to show his face or even talk to them not yet, not until he found out for sure. The page was damaged so it was hard to read. He would have left that island, but Ray and Luke came in to the cockpit of his ship to figure out way he was there. They were ready for a fight they must have thought he himself was going to fight you know try to get rid of them like he wanted to do like two days ago. Kylo was sure he had lost the benefit of the doubt with them.

Luke asked, "who did you find me?" Kylo lifted his hands up as a sign of cooperation. And said, "stumbled on you because I was looking for someone else. And that someone may be able to fine Ray's parents at least that's what the book said" Ray was obviously confused about that he said. So, she asked, I thought you knew where they were you did say you knew them" Kylo looked down slightly before answering, "I lied I have no idea who they are or where" Luke asked, "who were you looking for?" Kylo answered, "well you may know her. Her name is Camille" that caused Ray to turn to Luke and say, "I find that hard to believe she knows who my parents are and didn't say anything." Luke said, "you barely meet her, that does seem like something she would do. if what he is saying is true then we need to find her and the rest of them." That is when Kylo realized that they were the only people on the island

 **Yea short chapter but I have no idea what should happen next. I'm open to suggestions.**


	5. who are they

**The weird people I have been mentioning are going to make an appearance**

 **P.O.V: Ray**

The thought of have her parents back was something Ray had given up on. Know that the way to do that to find her friends which she was going to do anyway. They locked up Kylo just to be safe he completely, agreed that frightened Ray and Luke. What else were they going to do, tack him with them? Like that wouldn't end in disaster. Ray tried to get where here friends were, but he had no idea that was something she could tell. They decided to start with old bases republic and empire that would make some sense.

 **-at the Hoth bases-**

When Luke and Ray get to the bases the split up to cover more area they don't think they would be their first chose to go here. They had searched most of the base and at the last hallway, they heard voices. Where two people were talking one a boy and the other a girl you couldn't describe either of them and if anyone tried no one would believe them the only thing you could say is they had a ton of scars and the same necklace as Camille. Ray asked who they were the boy said, "my name is Zack and this is my sister Veria" Luke asked, "why are you here" Veria answered, "to live here" Luke said, "you could go anywhere and you chose here" Veria responded, "I like it here" Ray said, "how can you possibly like it here" Zack said, "well everyone has deferent opinions" and Ray asked, "do you know someone named Camille" Zack said, " no why" she expanded, "you just so similar you act the same and have the same necklace " Zack and Veria looked at each other their faces looked like they knew something they weren't telling Luke and Ray.

Luke and Ray, after that little detour, went to the point, "do you know where the resistance is?" Ray asked. Zack said, "sorry for answering a question with a question but, does it look like we are in the middle of the war. wait let me rephrase that does it look we care." Luke chuckled before answering, "been there trust me that won't last" Veria said, "it's worked for years and every person that has tried failed unless we wanted them to think otherwise we follow strict rules and strict exceptions one of those rules being do **not** get involved unless it is necessary or you want to and that won't ruin everything and we don't want to." Luke then said to Ray, "my father was faced with a similar situation and someone with them said something like it is harder for the people who live by their beliefs then we know let them be and live out their days in solitude"

 **P.O.V: Luke Skywalker**

Luke could barely believe what he was hearing what belief had those rules he didn't know, but he began to understand why they were doing this they had made these choices he didn't know why but they did. Just like how he choice to be on the island alone. Sure, he gave that up but that wasn't the point. Something tragic must have happened to them what it was he didn't know and he didn't care. He could relate that was something he didn't want anyone to feel that way not like how he felt they seemed happy so he wanted them to feel that way.

So, he told Ray to leave alone to let them be happy and let them come back when they want to. He doubted they would the way they talked about not helping out. They left them to find Camille and hopefully get some answers out of her. As they went into hyperspace they got a call. From someone named Gaza who said, "stay away from Camille if you know what's good for you" Ray said, "not until we get some answers out of her" but by then the call was terminated. Luke and Ray wondered what the hack was going on he thought _why does everyone what this girl? And what is up with these necklaces I haven't seen them anywhere else in the galaxy except on their necks?_ that was somethings only she could answer.

 **P.O.V: Leia organa**

Leia hated to be in these situations. She wished Luke was here he all ways could calm her down. That was one of the reasons she wished he hadn't left. Being in the cell all alone, she kept worrying about the others and she wondered where she was. _what's that racket_ Leia thought as the sounds of pipes hitting each other reached her hears. She hoped that the others were okay and that wasn't them being hurt. Leia tried to get a glimpse of what was going outside. She failed at that couldn't see anything from her cell.

Leia wanted more information why they were there for example and that is something that couldn't happen at least not right now. She didn't terminate the idea of it being pipes falling though she didn't believe it. Leia went to the bed, which was a mat on the floor with a blanket, to get a grip on herself. A little later she heard the lock click and someone stepped inside Leia had no idea who this woman in front of her was she hoped to get that answer soon. "I am Stella and you will tell me where Ray is" that answered two of her questions why Ray was wanted by this person she didn't know and Leia had a feeling she didn't want to. "Why does everyone go after her really it's insane?"

The woman called Stella said, "those are my reasons not yours you will find out soon info now tell me." Leia answered, "well the truth is I don't know where she is I knew where she was but not know." The Jailer said, "what do you mean knew" Leia said, "well I haven't seen her sense we were attacked besides she must have felt once we disappeared" Stella said, "you have a point there but she will come for you" then left. Leia was left to think of what Ray had gotten into and hoped they can get out okay.

 **P.O.V: no one**

Leia and Luke had no idea that a woman was hunting the skywalker family and was thinking that the way to get them was to improve the trap that was laid out for Ray the only person that knew about her was Camille she had been trying to find the woman when she found were Stella was it was time for the hunter to become the pray. Camille laughed at a thought that could never be and that was to be rid of that woman. Though in the back of her mind she knows that won't happen. Camille had wondered if the rest of them had figured out the necklaces and what they meant to the special Halfres.

 **Sorry but I might not update for a while I am staying at my grandma's and her internet is not the best so it will be hard to update. P.S. I fished this on the 17 of march but was unable to publish it until the – of march and I finally figured out a last name for Stella, Sun yea I know it's weird but I like it. And do you get the reference if you do let me know from the show.**


	6. a past that is now known

**Sorry it took so long I couldn't save my work and I got caught up in school work. Plus, test is here so I must study so sorry**

 **P.O.V: Camille chameleon(first)**

I was disappointed to find what my stepmom was doing to these people to get to me. Stella, my step-mom, had some memory problems after the incident. She didn't even know what happened she blamed me for her daughter's death, she never had a daughter she had a son. The **incident** was nothing more than an avalanche that was caused by my grandmother to kill me instead she made Stella thing that she had a daughter and that I killed her and my father he died in the avalanche. My stepbrother was left with his aunt and uncle I'm looking forward to seeing him again when this is all over.

My grandmother, Gaza, has always wanted my mom and uncle dead because they didn't join. Them they were the leaders of the tribe so Gaza thought killing the tribe would change their mind. It didn't work, they figured that the best revenge for the tribe was to not join but she got another tribe to do get rid of my family that didn't work. Gaza wanted revenge so she killed as much of us as possible so far it has been my father and my grandfather. All of this was forgotten by Stella and replaced with something that darkened her soul and took her away from us her son probably doesn't know her at all. I can save her if I nock her out. Now you know part of my past tell me do you think I should go and see my brother Peter ( **tell me I might do it)** but be warned he can't see me not yet he will be mad or he won't understand I want to see how much he has grown.

I changed my mind about chasing my grandmother. I could never be rid of her and even if I did the other tribe would come at me. I could take them all on and they'd lose they know that so they attempted to make them self's invulnerable instead they turn to dust when delt a killing blow and come back years later from said dust. I am now going to set a trap on her trap. Gaza was smart but not near as smart as me. She proved that with the avalanche she didn't have a plan. The trap for Ray had become a trap for the Skywalker then became a trap for the trappers so in the end the trapper's trap the trappers **(do you get it).**

Now you know my plan and a small part of my past, my age is a different matter. The special Halfres stop aging when we open our eyes. Now I know what you're going to say you're a few days old, Halfres open their eye around 15. I opened mine at 16 but I've lived for 2 billion years. You may know but the people here don't but they're going to learn I don't want that so I'll take their memories if I don't like them.

 **P.O.V: Luke Skywalker(first)**

"Were to next" Ray asked me she tried to hide the desperation in her voice, she failed miserably. I guess Kylo got to her more than I had originally thought. I knew how she felt I remember how I felt when I was told Vader was my father. This must be something like that. My question is if he lied how do we know he's not lying now. I don't believe that he is lying but you can never be too sure. I was concerned for Ray, she can easily fall into the dark sticky hole that is the hard to climb out of it is like a the more you try to pull out the more you want to stay.

"I don't know where they would be" I said the guilt already weighing me down. My words felt like they didn't want to leave my mouth. I wanted to be able to comfort her, but I didn't know if she would let me. "you must have some idea" Ray's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "The only thing I can think of is a planet that is void of life" I said I can see how her hope come flooding back because mine did to.

It was that moment that we found the note that said, " _you must go back to your island I will give you your friends if you give me my daughter that is my offer_ " ray and I decided that this was our best bet at getting them back. I hoped my sister was okay. The only problem with this plan was we had no idea who her daughter was.

 **P.O.V: Stella Sun**

Stella's plan was working to perfection her daughter would walk in and then she would grab her and of course let the people go why would she need them after she had her Ray. There was no point to keep them after Stella had her daughter but if she tried to run she was in for a big surprise Stella didn't want to lose her again. She had decided to give up revenge on Camille if it wasn't for her Ray wouldn't be coming.

The journey to the island was peaceful sense the water resistance was knocked out. Stella didn't want any escaping before the trade. Stella could not wait to see her daughter again after all going a long time without seeing someone you love it hurts your heart and leaves a scar that is hard to see with your eyes. But it is there tele you see them again. When they arrived at the island the others were not there so they waited in the huts. Time moved like it was stuck in molasses.

Finally, Stella was starting to lose her patience, they arrived. They came down the ramp so slowly it seemed as if they had cement blocks tied to their feet, but when Ray came down it seemed like she ran to Stella. In reality she was walking the slowest of them all. They had a sad look in their eyes as if they just lost their best friend. Stella hesitantly approached them, and don't judge her you would be the same way.

Stella noticed that Ray had a look of shame that was permanently glued to her face. Stella wanted nothing more than to rap her daughter up in her arms and comfort her. But she knew that that was taking it to far. The man next to Ray jarred her out of her thoughts by saying, "we have sad news for you."

"What news?" Stella said

The man said again, "we do not know where your daughter is" Stella laughed at that before saying, "she's right beside you can't you see her" they looked at her like she had said time travel was real. Then Stella asked, "did you not know?" The man said, "we have been looking for her mother for a long time and her she is" and after he said that Stella's vison went blacker than the night for some reason.

 **P.O.V: Ray**

The moment that woman said that she was her mother Ray had hoped it to be true. Then she got knocked out and the woman behind her said, "so this is Luke skywalker pathetic" and the next thing Ray knew she was knocked out. At that Ray thought _what is it with people getting knocked out._ And the person behind her was none other than Camille what the heck was going on.


	7. sprog is the trap

**P.O.V: Camille Chameleon**

When Gaza tried to make her move that was when Camille decided to make her move. But when she knocked Gaza out she had one of her flashes of the future kind of like Vibe but to the extreme, because unlike Vibe Camille knows how and why the thing she is seeing is happening and if it is necessary or not, what good will come from it, and if not having it is worse. Sometimes she makes mistakes that is why she has a necklace that can take her back in time.

The flash she was getting showed how if she killed Gaza than the tribe she controlled the Quarters would destroy the other four tribes how she didn't know but the tribes would die either way the only way for Quarters to die was to let Gaza live for a little longer. Camille didn't like it but she could at lest save her step mom for her brother **(by the way Camille stashed Peter way in another time why she can't let him see her. Forgot to tell you.)** before she got the chance to Ray and Luke simultaneously said, "you owe us an explanation." Camille guessed she did, "first off, what I told you was not really true, the truth is I come from another detention were there are five tribes, the Quarters, the Halfers, the Cursers, the Wings and the Scavengers. The scavengers are the smart ones, the Cursers the magical gifted, the Wings are the mix smart and have power it's different from cursers, but some times one of the wings would have the power of the cursers, the Halfers are the children of the Cursers and the Wings and many take after the Wings or are combined with the Cursers those don't age after they first open their eyes around 15 years old the Quarters are the children of the Cursers and the Scavengers they are idiots and know they fallow a rogue Curser that wants to rule.

"The Wings change their form from a dragon to a humanoid the people that wear the necklace that I'm wearing **(not the one that allows her to time travel)** are a mark of the Halfers that can change from to look like any humanoid or dragon they want right know the only ones that can do that is some of the people that are related to me. Some of us are great actors too. And have power from all over the denominations not all of them but some me I've power over the mind among other things for instance I can plant false memories. The woman her, Stella, has false memories so I'm just going to fix that right now and I wasn't the one to put them there. By the way there is more."

Camille touched Stella's forehead for a minute then removed it and then Camille dumped some water on her head and touched the water and it began to glow. As soon as Camille took her hand off Stella awoke with a gasp. Stella started apologizing to Ray for getting her hopes up. Then she went to release all of the people that she imprisoned. At the same time Camille tied up Gaza, but the ropes were not tied very well. Because of what Camille had seen she did this. No one noticed this happened. Luke and Ray explained a bit of what was going on to the residence. They took turns guarding Gaza to make sure she didn't get out. Camille then left to go talk to her mother on Hoth.

 **P.O.V: Stella Sun (first)**

When I woke up, with my old memories and the memories of what I did I felt horrible. I mean I thought that my son didn't exist. What sick person would forget their son for 15 years? But before I go back to him I need to make things right I won't e able to look him in the eyes until I do. So I helped with what people needed done they didn't trust me but I get that I wouldn't trust me either.

It is my turn to watch Gaza and I'm thinking of how I'm going to talk to Peter when I get back. I mean how am I to approach this what would I say to him. He probably doesn't know who I am. As I wondered what he would look like, Gaza broke the ropes that held her. I tried to fight her but she was too strong. I don't know exactly was happened but next but pain exploded from my stomach. It felt like I was falling in to a dark abyss.


End file.
